Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head for ejecting liquid and a liquid ejection apparatus including the liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
Examples using a liquid ejection head for ejecting liquid include an inkjet-type liquid ejection apparatus. A liquid ejection head provided in a general inkjet-type liquid ejection apparatus includes a flow path, an ejection energy generation unit provided in a part of the flow path, and a minute ejection port for ejecting liquid by the energy generated therein.
Liquid ejection apparatuses in recent years have been required to provide a higher speed, a higher image quality, and a higher definition. It has been intended to provide ejected droplets providing smaller dots and droplets ejected through ejection ports having more uniform volumes.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-331245 discloses that a slit is provided in a member forming an ejection port to improve the reliability of a liquid ejection head including many ejection ports that can realize a higher speed.